


Do It Yourself

by arrafrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Autofellatio, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spider-man is a contortionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bet you’re flexible enough to suck your own dick.” Wade plants that thought in Peter's head and he can't help where curiosity leads him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Yourself

“ _I bet you're flexible enough to suck your own dick.”_

Wade's joking words echoed in Peter's mind that evening as he sat at his desk, trying to focus on the essay he was writing for next week. It was difficult to concentrate when he was working out the angles in his head concerning how to position his lips over his own penis. For some reason or another, Peter had never actually tried this – in fact, the thought had never passed his mind before Wade said the notion aloud. Which Wade found insane because what man didn't rightly think about sucking his own dick?

How would that work? What would it be like? He'd felt Wade's lips over him multiple times and he's had the hard, solid weight of Wade's cock on his tongue more times than he could count. Now he was legitimately curious about what his own tongue would feel like on himself, to taste himself in his mouth...

Google was the only logical course of action to follow these thoughts. Flipping through pictures of auto-fellatio before watching a few video clips on a porn site that Wade saved into his bookmarks. His reasoning: if he was going to try it, research was necessary to get it right. He found that the most common and practical position was laying on your back and lifting your legs over yourself, almost bending yourself in half at the waist and then there was your own cock, dangling in your face.

It looked... ridiculously easy, all things considered.

On that note, it didn't take Peter long to litter his floor with his clothes before sitting himself down on his bed. The pictures had already gotten him a little hard, cock standing at moderate attention as the idea of what he was doing made his dick jump in his hand as he pumped himself to full erection.

He breathed slowly as he laid down, keeping the advice he'd read in mind. He'd already been swinging around the neighborhood a couple of hours ago and fought with some local thugs so he was limber enough. He drank plenty of water on a daily basis as part of his own diet and he hadn't eaten since lunch; he was good on that front. Now he simply needed to pace his breathing and not strain his muscles as he put a pillow behind his head before raising his legs up in the air and letting them fall slowly forward.

It didn't take long, for his knees to be near his head without having added extra leverage to them as he bent into the proper position. Wade had been right, he was flexible enough to do this, and with ease too.

He licked his lips. It wasn't far from his lips now, the blushing tip of his own cock, so close to his own face... Peter shivered in anticipation as he stretched more until it was there, the tip touching his lower lip. The feel of it sent a wave of heat down his abdomen and a drop of pre-cum smeared across his lip.

“Jesus...” Peter whispered, feeling his hot breath ghost across his pulsing dick, only serving to turn him on even more.

It was obscene what he was doing, but it didn't stop Peter from opening his mouth and letting his tongue press against the wet tip of his cock, licking the pre-cum off and pulling back to taste himself. He'd tasted his own come before but only when Wade pulled him into a kiss after he'd given him a blow job. This was different. There was no middle man in the transfer from Peter's cock to his mouth.

This time when he opened his mouth, he let his tongue circle around the head of his cock, getting a feel for the weight and shape of his own manhood. It felt... incredible. Foreign yet familiar and he was glad of all the practice he'd gotten from sucking Wade off because it would only make this that much better.

Leaning his legs into it more, he managed to get the head of his cock directly into his mouth and when he sucked, he moaned, and the vibrations shook through his body. He didn't know how long he'd be able to last.

“Hey, Pete! We should go out on the- holy fucking...” Peter heard Wade's voice from his window. His cheeks flushed hot as he opened his mouth and unwrapped his lips from his own cock to turn his head to see Wade on his window sill. He was motionless, hands gripping the sides of the open window that Peter must have left open when he came home. Peter couldn't see his expression under the mask but wide-eyes and gaping mouth seemed appropriate.

“You... you said I could.” Peter breathed, his voice raspier than he meant it to be.

“God... I didn't think you'd get right to it.” Peter's words seemed to jolt Wade out of his initial shock and he stepped into the bedroom, pulling off his mask. Wide eyes, check; gaping mouth, check; lust filled eyes that looked like they wanted to devour Peter, bonus.

Peter smirked at how turned on Wade appeared, not mocking in the least. It worked to his advantage of getting the upper hand on the mercenary, which sadly didn't happen all that often anymore between all of Peter's term papers and exams coming up soon.

“Couldn't resist trying, turns out I can.” Peter's eyes followed him as Wade stepped closer to the bed, his own gaze tracing the lines of the younger man's body and the position he'd contorted himself into.

“And you're damn good at it... only other person lucky enough to feel what your lips are like on their cock.” Wade groaned, hand moving down his stomach to grip himself through the fabric of his suit.

Peter didn't bother giving Wade a witty or egotistical response. Instead he turned his head away from Wade and sucked the tip of his cock back into his mouth, tongue slicking him up and making a show of it. The sounds and the feel of his own mouth on his cock made Peter groan, giving him more incentive to suck harder and take more of himself into his mouth.

“Fucking hell...” Wade gasped, squeezing his length through his clothes hard as he leaned in to get a better look. “You are the hotter than the burrito I had this morning fuck.”

If Peter didn't have a mouth full of his own dick he would have laughed. Alternatively, he brought his hands up to press down on the backs of his thighs, effectively causing him to fuck his own mouth. His cock dipped back and forth between his tight lips slowly as his tongue slicked up the shaft, taking his time to savor the motion and the feel of it. Wade was practically choking on curse words beside him as he struggled quickly out of the bottoms of his costume, releasing his swollen member from its confines to stroke it with hard, fast tugs of his hand.

It was only a couple minutes before Wade came fast and he didn't seem ashamed as he sat back on the bed, gasping for air from how quickly he'd forced himself to climax. “You... are fucking... unbelievable Parker.”

Peter smiled around the cock bobbing in and out of his mouth, sucking in his cheeks. He had half of his cock fucking into his mouth now and he was steadily taking more as he felt Wade's weight shift on the bed.

“Mmmm!” Peter's moan was muffled but loud enough to make Wade chuckle. He had snuck up behind Peter, spreading his ass cheeks with his hands at the same time his tongue pushed into his puckered hole. Peter tried to rock up into the feeling but the angle didn't give him much freedom other than to pull his lower body closer to his head, feeding him even more of his cock.

“So fucking hot.” Wade muttered against Peter's ass, breath hot and unsteady as his tongue licked around his hole before shoving in once more. He worked his tongue in and out of his ass, licking him open before adding a finger to the equation.

At this point Peter's eyes were rolling back into his head as he moaned around his pulsing cock that was leaking more pre-cum into his mouth with every second that passed. The combination of his mouth, lips, tongue and the vibrations of his own voice with Wade's handy-work... he was going mad. He must be insane to be doing this and loving it but he was damned if he was going to stop now.

Another finger pushed into Peter and it was rough, not as slick as Wade's tongue or the first finger, but it was a soft pain that dissipated as soon as Wade angled his fingers and pushed them far enough to brush a certain bundle of nerves.

Peter's blunt nails dug into his own thighs to keep him from dislodging his cock. He was right on the edge, barely coherent of anything other than his own pleasure as his tongue lapped at his dick. The added stimulation of Wade's fingers thrusting into him, rough and unrestrained, forced muffled noises, that Peter could only describe as pornographic, out of his mouth.

“Come for me, Peter.” He commanded, voice thick and heavy with lust.

Peter can't disobey him. He lets go and is unable to shout his orgasm as he comes down his throat, swallowing hastily around his cock to keep himself from choking. His body is buzzing, pulsing as he climaxes and he's exhausted as he removes his hands from his legs. They flop down on Wade's shoulders, his spent cock leaving his mouth, and Peter whimpered softly at the feeling of Wade's fingers retracting, leaving him empty. His entire being, from his toes to his head, is numb and he must look positively wrecked with his own come on his lips. Peter doesn't care, he's never felt as mind-numbingly satisfied, and it's not like Wade is complaining.

Wade looks happier than Peter feels with an expression of disbelief still lingering on his face, as though he thinks he's dreamed this all. Peter grins up at him, “Thanks for the tip.”

It takes Wade a moment to clear his head and he blinks a few times before letting Peter's legs drop around him, climbing up Peter's trembling body to kiss him and lick the excess come from his lips. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> more spideypool on my [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com)


End file.
